


~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 6)

by faraboverubies22



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Comedy, Cooking, Cutesy, F/M, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraboverubies22/pseuds/faraboverubies22
Summary: {RECAP: You've just accepted the b&b's offer to be their maid! Can you survive it? Read and find out!}





	~B&B: Bed and Boyfriend~ (CHAPTER 6)

**Author's Note:**

> WOWOWOW- I am just SPOILING you guys with these chapters! Nevertheless, I'm having loads of fun writing them..
> 
> ALSO- we get to finally enjoy a little romance in this chapter! The ending of this one had me smiling from all the cuteness.. too much!
> 
> Enjoy <3

CHAPTER 6: Welcome To Your New Home... Well, Sort-Of!

"-so you said yes?!" Laney's voice on the other end of the line screeched from the phone's speaker, and you cringe, realizing now that there is no way you'd be able to go back to sleep.

"Yep," you responded, checking the time. 8:28am.

"And this was all Regina's grand idea?" She repeated for the fourth time (you counted).

"Yep," you remind her, the concept of sleeping a mere five feet or so away from Bobby hitting you now.

"I'm not sure what to expect, but listen, Laney, I'll be getting paid more!" You insisted, hoping she'd see the silver lining within this catastrophe of a plan. You're hoping that, by saying this, you _too_, will find the positive to this idea.

Laney sighs, clearly concentrating on what she'll say next, and you take this bout of silence to leap out of bed and skip over to your wardrobe. You have less than an hour to make sure you're all packed and ready for today's shift, and the overnight. You open the wardrobe and begin taking out simple t-shirts and blouses, jeans, jammies and socks and shoes.

"What happens if you run into Regina and there's no escape?" Laney grills you, and you can already imagine her preparing for the worst, packing a bag full of tasers and ammo to come and rescue you. Which reminds you- you need your suitcase!

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," you reply, reaching for your suitcase on top of your wardrobe, "considering she's cornered me, like, three times now." Pulling it down, you set the suitcase on your bed and start adding everything you need into it.

"Yeah, but, you know what I mean," Laney continues with, "what if she tries something?" And you ponder whether or not Regina would even be capable of doing something to you.

"I don't know, I don't want to think about it." You stop folding a pair of jeans and stay still for a moment, trying to erase all negativity from your mind.

"This means I get to be closer to Bobby."

"This _also_ means you'll be closer to Regina."

You grunt and imagine yourself shaking Laney's head with your hands, pulling your arms up in a pretend gesture.

"Good_bye_, Laney." You tell her before hanging up, right as she groans into the speaker.

You chuckle to yourself and finish up packing. Now, all that is left to do is get yourself ready for work, and then it'll be time to leave.

Putting your hair up in a ponytail, you listen to some music, humming to the melody. You're singing to the song when you check the time.

9:33am.

Probably time to hit the road. _Wouldn't want to be late two days in a row._

Picking your tote bag up from the kitchen table, you saunter over to the front door, feeling slightly nervous. _It's one thing to work with Bobby.. but live and sleep with him, too_? Pulling at the door, you walk outside. It's cold but you smile as you realize you're too much in your head, and there's no need to be.

~~~

In 25 minute's time, you're at the bed and breakfast with a couple minutes to spare. Knocking on the door, you peer to your right, catching sight of the new writing on the display stand:

"_New Cherry Pie! Enjoy While Hot!_" _Mmm, cherry pie! _

Soon enough, the door swings open with Flora on the other side of it, sporting a new colourful dress and holding a flower vase in one hand.

"Oh, good, good, you're here, finally!" She says.

_Finally? It's not even 10am yet. _

"What do you mean finally?" You question, walking inside the building.

Flora sets the vase down on a nearby desk and fixes her hair. She looks busy.

"Yes, you were supposed to be here nearly an_ hour_ ago!" You didn't notice it at the door, but now inside, it's clear as day that Flora's upset. Wearing a scowl on her face and her hands resting at her hips, Mrs. Foster tucks a strand of hair around her tiny ear.

"An hour ago?" _What the heck?_

"But Regina told me.." you trail off, the realization hitting you.

And with that, you notice a figure down the hall, their identity not quite known, but you can tell right away who it is. Regina's long hair had flown right past the corner of the hallway, but just enough of it for you to understand she had been listening in. Flora groans.

"It doesn't matter what held you back, I'm just relieved you're here now," she tells you, giving you some towels and a Windex bottle.

"Take this and go spray all the windows here on this floor, I have company from another bed and breakfast arriving in less than thirty minutes and I need the windows to look spotless!" She orders you, and you go right to work, seething in anger and shock.

_Of course, Regina would give me the wrong time. _

Minutes tick away and you find yourself at the end of your task. You wipe away the beads of sweat that have made your forehead and cheeks their home, and go off to look for Flora. Walking down the first hallway, you smell something pleasant, sweet. _It must be that cherry pie! _

As you pass the reception area and make your way to the second hallway, you're almost relieved to be nearing the kitchen. You just want to see Bobby. You reach the dining room and prepare yourself emotionally before entering the kitchen. Except, you can hear a conversation going on inside, and stop yourself at the door. Pressing your ear up against it, you listen.

_"All I'm saying is that it's awful how bad with time she is."_

Regina.

_"Well, I'm sure that's not it. There must've been a reason why she came late."_

Bobby.

_And they're both talking about me!_

Without wasting another second, you push open the door and walk in, startling them both. They freeze in their spot and you feel the satisfaction from looking at their reactions. You walk right over to the kitchen sink to wash your hands and feel your confidence meter overflow. _I'm not going to let Regina try to shake me. _

"Goodmorning," you tell them, applying hand soap. You hear them say 'goodmorning' and feel a silent conversation being had behind you. With a rag in your hand, you turn around to face them and smile, hoping to look unfazed and not at all bothered by what they were just talking about.

"I would've loved to have been here at 9am, but I'm afraid someone gave me a different time." You say, looking right at Regina. Her expression is unreadable, but her hands at the side of her body say otherwise. She's balled them up and they're beginning to redden. Bobby looks to Regina, shock covering his face.

"Did you tell her to come at 9, Gina?"

_Gina? Puke! _

Regina looks between the two of you, deciding her next words. But before she can let a single word out, the kitchen door opens, revealing Flora and a couple people in nice attire.

"In the kitchen, we have our lovely staff clearly at work, prepping for the next meal!" Mrs. Foster declared, her arms flown high as if she were in a musical, about to sing the next solo. You smile and greet the people before turning back to the sink to return the rag. You feel Regina's eyes pierce you from behind, getting the feeling the rest of the day might continue on in a similar fashion.

~~~

It's nearly 5pm and dinner is soon. Every minute that passes feels like an eternity. You're in the kitchen about to prep for dinner.

It's just you and yourself while you wait for the rest of the crew to join you. _Odd,_ you think to yourself, _shouldn't they be here already?_ You consider the idea of Regina giving you the wrong time again but that thought is quickly dismissed when Bobby enters the kitchen, in all of his glory.

This is the first time you've had him alone all day.

"Hi," you greet him, a real smile playing at your lips. He immediately returns it, a huge grin forms on his mouth as soon as he realizes it's you.

"Hello, _," Bobby greets you back, walking over to you, his eyes not moving away from your face.

"Fancy meeting you here, eh?" He laughs at what he's said, a small amount of pink appearing on his cheeks.

_You're so fucking adorable_, you think.

Except.

It wasn't just a thought.

Bobby's face grows even redder and he looks off to side to regain his thoughts.

_Omigod, I said that out LOUD! _

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bobby, I meant-- I mean, I didn't think I would-" you stutter, unable to find the right words.

Bobby looks quiet and serious for a moment...

...before erupting in laughter, throwing his head back and grabbing at his sides!

You stare at him, confused, but you begin to grin, thinking how crazy you are and how disconnected your brain and your mouth is.

Soon, both of you are laughing, and in the midst of it all, he takes a step closer to you, closer than he's been this entire time, and places one hand on your hip. Your laughing comes to a halt, and you acknowledge his hand before looking back up at him, noticing a new expression take form on his handsome, freckled face. He gets a faraway look in his eyes and it's almost as if he's seeing you in a different light. He bites his bottom lip softly, and the air leaves your lungs, not wanting to leave him ever again.

"I think you're fucking beautiful." He says quietly, his voice low, the words coming out of his mouth sounding raspy and deep.

You want to kiss him. You want to kiss him so bad.

"Bobby, _, when is dinner?" Flora's voice is heard from the other side of the kitchen door, separating you and Bobby immediately from each other.

"Uh, uh, soon, Flower! Comin' right up!" Bobby's expression changes drastically and he moves over to the sink, turning the faucet on. You sigh softly to yourself before going to work.

~~~

It's nighttime. Almost 10pm, and you're in your room's en-suite bathroom getting ready for bed.

The room is a cute, standard sized living space with a full-sized mattress bed, wooden frame, quilted blanket, end table, small desk + chair and window, looking out into the forest behind the b&b. The bathroom is small and cramped, but carries all the necessities, anyway.

The sink has a couple cracks- no surprise there- and the shower head seems to be slightly broken, but there's no use in complaining.

You take a handful of water into your mouth, splishing and splashing it around, clearing all the toothpaste from your oral cavity. After spitting, you look at yourself in the mirror and sigh, the weight of today releasing from your shoulders.

Hopping into bed, you go to charge your phone and then you place it on the end table beside you. You close your eyes and drifting off to sleep seems easy.

_*ding* _

Your phone goes off, notifying you that you've received a text message. You sit up grouchy, not wanting to look at your phone another second more. _It's probably Laney, checking in to make sure I'm not dead yet._

But instead of Laney's name popping up on the screen, it's Bobby's.

The text reads:

_'You still up? xx' _

You straighten yourself on the bed and take the charger out of the phone, making sure you get full-range access to it. If you thought you were exhausted prior to receiving this message, well, you're surely not now anymore.

You begin to type, and then finally send out your text:

_ 'Hi, yes I am, everything ok? x' _

Only seconds go by when another text from Bobby comes in:

_'Everything's great :) I just wanted to hear how your day went haha x' _

You look at the text several times over, a smile on your face. You push the phone to your chest and hug it, wishing it were Bobby instead. _Dear God, I really am falling for this punk_. You begin typing when you realize... you've never stopped falling for him.

_'Aww, that's so sweet of you, thanks :) it was fun! I had a great time' _

You think about the scene in the kitchen earlier today and how close you got to him.

_*ding* ... *ding* _

_'I had a great time too' _

_'Are you tired?' _

You type back immediately:

_'No' _

You don't receive another message from him so you assume he fell asleep. You begin to put the charger back in when you hear something. Shuffling footsteps. They're coming close to your room.

A knock is heard at the door and you jump out of bed and rush to the open it. You open it slowly, peeking over to see who it is. And there, standing in the middle of the hallway, is Bobby.

Wearing a baggy white t-shirt and plaid pajama pants, Bobby stands there, beaming at you, a board game in his hands.

"Up for a game?" He asks.

"Oh my gosh, Bobby, what have you done!" One of your hands fly up to your mouth and you stop yourself from laughing loudly. You usher him into the room and close the door quietly behind him, making sure not to make any more noise.

Turning around, you see Bobby has already made himself comfortable on top of your bed, spreading his legs out and taking apart the game. You walk over and climb on top of the bed and attempt at getting as comfortable as he is. With your back up against the headboard, you face Bobby, who's at the end of the bed, and smile at him, shaking your head.

"You're such a goofball, you know that?!" You tell him, accepting a card and game figurine from him. He looks at the game and then back to you, nodding his head ever so slowly.

"Yeah, I do know." He stops for a moment and giggles before saying:

"But I'm _your_ goofball." He sends you a grin and goes back to arranging the game accordingly.

But your focus isn't on the game, nor is it on your phone’s battery almost hitting 10%. No.

Your focus is entirely on the cheesy man before you, preparing the board game and looking one hundred percent serious about it. 

You smile, feeling your heart swell in your chest.

And in the still of the night, you and Bobby begin to play.


End file.
